


This Is War

by TimelessDreamer2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Embedded Video, Gen, Gift Work, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessDreamer2/pseuds/TimelessDreamer2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In honor of the team. As a Group, as Partners, through it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mamahub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamahub/gifts).



> A happy birthday gift to Mamahub. Sorry it took so long.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for all the help!

I kept changing the last six scenes. I mean for about four hours. Finally, I had to call it good. Hope you all enjoy.


End file.
